Hôtel Umaid Bhawan Palace
by Iroko
Summary: Duo Maxwell loge actuellement avec ses parents dans un hôtel 5 étoiles en Inde pour régler des contrats. Duo est beau, riche, gay et puceau. Parce que malheureusement les hommes qu'il côtoie sont souvent dangereux. Mais où trouver le prince charmant ?
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Hôtel Umaid Bhawan Palace

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : romance indienne

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que l'hôtel.

Blabla de l'auteur : J'avais commencé cette histoire suite à mon voyage en Inde l'année dernière. L'était temps que je m'y remette. Je sais, c'est encore une nouvelle histoire. Mais celle-ci devrait se finir en 1 ou 2 chapitres, promis.

**Hôtel Umaid Bhawan Palace **

**Chapitre 1**

Êtes-vous déjà allé dans un hôtel cinq étoiles ? Moi j'y vais souvent. Parce que mes parents sont riches et aiment le confort, ils ne conçoivent pas de loger dans un de ces petits hôtels au charme (trop) rustique quand ils voyagent. Et évidemment je les accompagne. Ils sont à la tête d'une société importante et naturellement je me dois de reprendre leur affaire. Je n'ai pas de difficultés pour jouer au requin et je suis plutôt doué pour les affaires alors ça ne me dérange pas. Et je pense que si je n'avais vraiment pas aimé ça ils m'auraient laissé prendre une autre voie. Le seul truc qui me dérange c'est que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre. En particulier pour draguer. Evidemment avec mon statut social et mon charme naturel je n'aurais pas de problème pour avoir toutes les filles que je pourrais vouloir. Seulement je n'aime pas les filles. Et dans le milieu que je fréquente, les hommes sont dangereux. Ils pourraient facilement vouloir m'utiliser pour nuire à mes parents ou essayer de me soutirer de l'argent. Je n'aime pas les menaces et les amitiés incertaines. D'ailleurs je n'ai qu'un seul ami sur toutes mes connaissances. Les sociétés de nos parents font souvent affaires ensemble et comme il n'y a jamais eu de problème les deux familles dirigeantes se voient régulièrement. J'ai pour ainsi dire presque grandi avec Quatre. Nous sommes des amis d'enfance qui se sont construits ensemble. Et nous nous ressemblons beaucoup. Pas physiquement évidement mais nos aptitudes et nos goûts sont les mêmes. Sauf que lui il a visiblement trouvé l'âme sœur il y a peu. J'avoue que ça m'a fait tout drôle quand je l'ai vu avec son air d'imbécile amoureux. Il n'a pas apprécié quand je l'ai comparé à une collégienne énamourée. Mais il me pardonne toujours et puis il avait trop envie de me parler de son jardinier adoré. Je plains ses parents il aurait pu choisir quelqu'un de plus impliqué dans notre milieu, déjà que pour l'héritier il va devoir adopter ou trouver une femme pour porter son enfant sans profiter du père. Mais bon il est heureux alors on ne peut rien y faire. J'espère seulement que ça ne va pas lui ramollir le cerveau. Il a toujours eu l'air d'un ange mais je savais à quel point il était impitoyable. Savoir qu'une personne aussi dominatrice puisse se soumettre complètement à un homme qui n'est même pas du genre requin… L'amour peut vraiment faire des miracles.

Pouf… J'ai vraiment envie d'avoir quelqu'un. Même juste pour du sexe du moment qu'il est sympa et pas prise de tête. Ras le bol de mimine et puis ça le fait pas d'être encore puceau à mon âge. Mais je pense que ce ne sera pas encore pour cette fois. Trouver ce genre de personne dans un hôtel cinq étoiles en Inde ça ce serait un miracle. En plus Quatre est même pas là alors je me retrouve tout seul le soir. Adieu batailles de polochon et fou rires devant l'écran plasma. En plus je vais encore devoir supporter d'être dérangé par le room service. Je sais qu'il y a des riches pour qui c'est normal de ne rien faire et d'être toujours servi, et qui ne prêtent même pas attention aux domestiques, mais moi je n'aime pas avoir sans cesse du monde autour de moi. Je tiens à un minimum de vie privée. Surtout quand j'ai envie de me branler. Et puis des fois ça leur prend des heures juste pour préparer votre lit pour la nuit. Oui parce qu'un riche ne fait et ne défait jamais son lit. Faut pas te faire d'illusion non plus pour les repas. Il y aura toujours un serviteur pour prendre la bouteille et vous servir ou pour vous mettre votre serviette sur vos genoux, et ce alors que vous aviez tendu la main pour les attraper. Et t'as l'air malin avec ton bras tendu vers du vide quand t'as pas l'habitude de te faire servir. Et j'ai beau être riche, je l'ai jamais eu. Pouf… Il en met du temps le gars du room service. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien foutre dans la salle de bain ? Ah, le voilà qui ressort. C'est ça merci et à demain matin, hélas. Je pourrais même pas faire la grasse matinée. Soit j'irais à une réunion avec mes parents, soit je me ferais tiré du lit par le room service pour qu'ils puissent le refaire. Rien que pour les embêter je le déferais bien juste après. Bon allons voir ce qui aurait bien pu avoir changé dans la salle de bain. Putain ! Je suis pas une gonzesse et je suis pas en couple, qu'est-ce qu'il avait besoin de me mettre des pétales de fleurs sur tout le bord de la baignoire ? De toute manière j'utiliserai la douche. Je vais peut-être déballer mes affaires… mince ! C'est déjà l'heure du dîner. Vite j'arrange un peu ma tenue et je file au restaurant.

Où sont mes parents ? Ah, la table du fond là-bas. Désolé pour le retard. Quoique j'arrive juste à temps, voilà un serveur qui apporte les menus… depuis quand y'a des serveurs japonais dans les hôtels indiens ?! Et super bien foutu en plus ! Gah. Y'a pas service de lit aussi ? Non c'est pas ce genre d'hôtel et puis à quoi je pense moi ? Merci pour la carte mon brave, j'aimerais bien te donner la mienne mais bon je suppose que t'as rien le droit de faire en dehors de ton service et je serais sans doute plus là le jour où tu prendras un congé. Et puis je ferais mieux d'arrêter de me faire des films il est sûrement même pas gay. Voyons plutôt ce que je vais prendre. En entrée une soupe à la tomate comme d'habitude. C'est une chose que j'adore en Inde, leurs soupes à la tomate sont toujours délicieuses. Du moins dans les grands restaurants, j'ai jamais mangé ailleurs. Hm, l'uniforme indien lui va bien. Par contre ça cache un peu trop certaines parties de son anatomie. Je me demande à quoi ressemblent ses cheveux sous son turban. Et que dissimule cette tunique trop longue ? Tiens c'est le moment de lever son menu pour le posé de serviette, je vais peut-être pouvoir sentir son odeur s'il s'approche ainsi. Gasp ! J'ai rêvé ou il m'a caressé la cuisse en posant ma serviette dessus ? Coup d'œil. Il a un air imperturbable. Il n'y a peut-être pas fait attention. C'est bien ma veine mon cœur s'est emballé pour rien. Et si j'étais cardiaque, hein ? Bon revenons à ce menu. Hmmmmmmmmm je vais prendre le steak de sole c'est pas souvent que je mange du poisson. Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme dessert ? Putain y'a au moins cinq pages rien que pour le thé et le café ! Pour ça au moins on n'a du choix. Les desserts ne me tentent pas trop par contre. A part la glace à la fraise. C'est simple et c'est frais, parfait pour une fin de repas. Par contre il fait pas chaud-chaud. Faudra que je pense à mettre un pull la prochaine fois, la clim est toujours trop forte dans les restaurants.

Rien à redire à leur soupe de tomate, c'est un délice tout comme leur vin. Je vais d'ailleurs m'en resservir un verre pour accompagner la sole. Gasp ! Reste calme Duo, reste calme… je me suis encore fait avoir. Sauf que le beau serveur m'a subtilisé la bouteille au dernier moment, en me frôlant la main. Deux contacts ça devient louche. Si jamais il y en avait un autre, je devrais accepter le postulat qu'il est peut-être intéressé. Mais y'a pas moyen de voir ce qu'il pense, l'apollon ne laisse rien passer derrière son sourire accrocheur. Bon je ferais mieux d'arrêter de le mater, je vais finir par me faire griller par lui ou par mes parents. Vous avez tout à fait raison, ce contrat avec l'ancien maharadja de Jaipur serait très profitable. Quoique le goût de cette sole m'intéresse davantage pour l'instant.

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Après un bon dîner, rien ne vaut une bonne nuit. N'oublions pas de mettre le réveil de manière à avoir une bonne heure pour me préparer avant le passage des faiseurs de lit. Comme ça je pourrais me détendre sous la douche. Comment ça « et me masturber » ? Espèce de hentai, vous n'avez pas honte ? Non mais, même si vous avez raison. Allez bonne nuit et faites de beaux rêves. Mais pourront pas à être plus beaux que les miens, étant donné que je m'endors dans le décor de rêve d'un ancien palais de maharadjas. Je sens que je vais rêver qu'un prince hindou à l'allure asiatique vient m'enlever sur son éléphant. En tout les cas je prends mes aises, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on dort dans un lit triple, voir quadruple places. - baille - Ah mon prince… sauf que cet enfoiré ne m'a plus touché de tout le repas, c'était trop frustrant ! Ok, ça l'aurait pas fait s'il m'avait peloté au vu et su de tout le monde, et il était en service, mais... ouais j'avoue c'est moi l'obsédé. Dire que je vais devoir supporter de pas pouvoir le draguer pendant une semaine. La vie est parfois bien cruelle, surtout quand on paye aussi cher pour passer une nuit seul dans un trop grand lit. Quoique non il est à la bonne taille, je dépasse pas quand je m'étends en travers. J'espère que je pourrais encore le voir demain.

TZUSUKU


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Hôtel Umaid Bhawan Palace

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : romance indienne

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que l'hôtel.

Blabla de l'auteur : Bah finalement ça devrait faire 8 chapitres. Un par jour. J'ai fait un plan donc avec un peu de chance je m'y tiendrais.

**Hôtel Umaid Bhawan Palace **

**Chapitre 2**

Que c'est agréable d'aller petit-déjeuner sur une terrasse après une bonne nuit de sommeil et une bonne douche… couchés les hentaï, je vous ai pas sonnés. Je disais donc, qu'il est délicieusement agréable de déguster un succulent petit-déjeuner sur la terrasse en plein air d'un hôtel indien cinq étoiles, anciennement palais de maharadja, avec des paons et des écureuils qui déambulent sous vos yeux. Avouez que vous êtes verts. En tout cas moi je le suis. Bouh y'a pas le mignon serveur japonais pour me servir le petit-déj (musique de fin du monde). Enfin il est peut-être seulement assigné au restaurant principal, vivement ce soir ! Parce que ce midi on va faire des politesses… ah mais ce soir aussi ! Ouiiiiiiiin (musique la vie est trop injuste). Bon à part ça faudrait que j'aille me préparer pour la visite au potentat du coin. Si je suis en retard ma mère va m'écharper. Un quart d'heure plus tard… bon ok une demi-heure plus tard, me voici prêt à partir, dans un magnifique costume noir dont la coupe – bien que traditionnelle – rehausse ma beauté naturelle. Quoi, vous vous en foutez de mon baratin ? Si j'étais mannequin vous vous jetteriez sur mes photos. J'aimerais bien que le beau japonais le soit… mais assez joué au dramaturge, il s'agit de me préparer pour faire bonne impression. L'avenir des affaires familiales en dépend ! Mais non, j'exagère à peine (clin d'œil devant le miroir en ajustant sa cravate).

Qui a dit que les visites diplomatiques étaient toujours ennuyeuses ? Déjeuner d'apparat dans une gigantesque salle pavée de marbres incrustés de motifs floraux colorés, spectacle de danses digne des plus fameux films bollywoodiens, puis affaires (quand même) au milieu d'un jeu de colonnes et d'alcôves, avec petits gâteaux et thé à volonté. Bon j'ai été obligé de tenir la conversation aux madones et à leurs « charmantes » filles, au lieu de draguer leurs maris et frères, mais de toute manière y'a que des requins ici et j'ai pas envie de me faire mordre. Puis y'en a aucun d'aussi sexy que mon japonais. Comment ça c'est pas le mien ? C'est pas juste, j'ai pas arrêter de penser à lui. Et ça risque de continuer, surtout qu'on dîne avec les patrons d'une boîte japonaise ce soir.

Pouf, il est tard. Pour fêter la signature du contrat ils nous ont proposé de faire une partie de billard. Et on ne refuse rien à un nouveau partenaire. Puis j'aime bien le billard même si mes prestations sont « piteuses » comme dit Quatre. En tout cas c'était une journée bien remplie et j'ai hâte de me pieuter. Heureusement on vient de passer la grille d'entrée de l'hôtel. Plus qu'à traverser la graaaaaaaaaaande place, quitter enfin la voiture – ok c'est une voiture de luxe très confortable mais mon lit est encore meilleur, et si je m'étale ici maman va me dire de bien me tenir – et parcourir les couloirs jusqu'à ma chambre. On est arrivé ! Allez on descend et on remercie le portier d'un regard, je suis pas du genre à ignorer le personnel même quand ils ont l'air d'automates. Vous allez pouvoir vous relevez mon brave, c'est pas cool pour votre dos de devoir vous plier en deux toute la journée pour tenir la porte aux cli… gasp ! C'est lui ! Gah… reprends toi Duo, on ne bave pas sur le personnel au vu de tout le monde. Espérons que personne ne se soit aperçu de mon bref arrêt sur image. Et cette impression d'avoir croisé son regard et d'avoir vu un micro-sourire sur ses lèvres… bah c'est une impression, faut pas que je me leurre. C'est la fatigue et puis il est vraiment trop canon et je ferais mieux de me coucher avant de me mettre à délirer sur ses beaux yeux bleus. Ô marchand de sable, vient me délivrer de mes pensées impures. Et si tu pouvais me rajouter un petit rêve érotique, tu serais vraiment sympa.

TZUSUKU


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Hôtel Umaid Bhawan Palace

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : romance indienne

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que l'hôtel.

Blabla de l'auteur : On avance petit à petit. Désolée j'écris pas beaucoup en ce moment mais il y a moins de cours où je peux écrire cette année, on a plus des TP où on travaille. Et j'ai plein de projets en cours. C'est dingue comme rien ne semble avancer. Bouh.

**Hôtel Umaid Bhawan Palace **

**Chapitre 3**

Ah, j'ai bien dormi. Ce lit est décidément très confortable, bien qu'un peu vide. Et j'ai rêvé du beau japonais sauf que je me souviens plus dans quelle position… nah je voulais dire que je me souviens plus de ce qu'on faisait. J'ai rêvé de lui, c'est la seule chose dont je suis sûr. Bon allez, debout ! C'est l'heure de la douche, et ensuite du petit-déj cinq étoiles, miam. D'abord choisissons nos vêtements pour les mettre à côté de la douche. Il s'agit de ne pas se retrouver à poil en sortant de la salle de bain, devant un employé qu'on n'aura pas entendu sonner parce qu'on chante trop fort sous la douche. Comment ça ça m'apprendra à chanter faux ? C'est même pas vrai d'abord. Comment le peignoir ? Ouais, effectivement je pourrais enfiler un peignoir à la sortie de douche pour aller retrouver ma garde-robe. Mais s'il y a un employé je serais obligé de retourner me changer dans la salle de bain. En bref c'est une perte de temps, et puis je vois pas d'intérêt au peignoir si ce n'est exciter son mec et moi j'en n'ai pas. Autant se mettre tout de suite en costume ou en pyjama.

* épargnons le passage de la douche aux âmes et oreilles sensibles et sautons direct au petit-déjeuner *

C'est vraiment étrange de se retrouver à petit-déjeuner en tee-shirt dehors, dans une chaleur tropicale, alors qu'il y a à peine quatre jours je devais mettre un gros manteau pour sortir à midi. Bon. Monsieur le serveur je désire : un café, un toast œuf-bacon, un croissant, des tartines et de la confiture de fraise. Ben quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a mon petit-déj ? Faut prendre des forces pour bien entamer la journée et tenir jusqu'au déjeuner. J'aime bien les tartines de beurre de cacahouètes mais là ils n'en ont pas. Tiens y'a deux écureuils qui sont en train de se bagarrer. C'est-y pas mignon ces petites bêtes. Hm ? Ah mon petit-déj atterrit. Tiens ils mettent l'eau chaude à part du café. C'est une bonne idée ça, si je veux je peux manger tout le reste avant de me verser un café qui sera toujours chaud grâce au thermos. Mais bon, moi je prends mon café en premier, histoire de finir de me réveiller pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de la nourriture. Hmm, un bon café. Par ici l'eau chaud… **Aaaah !** 'tain c'est plus du frôlement, c'est de la caresse ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont les serveurs ici à détecter les envies du client seulement un quart de seconde avant qu'ils ne tentent de les réaliser ? Minute. La teinte de cette main n'est pas indienne. Non. Duo ne lève pas la tête – trop tard. C'est **lui**. Rah je me sens comme une collégienne énamourée et je suis sûr que je suis tout rouge et qu'il peut lire jusqu'au fond de mon âme. Retraite stratégique. On baisse la tête sur son café et on dit merci pour le service avec une voix assurée.

- M… merci.

Nah ! C'était pas du tout assuré ! Buvons une gorgée pour nous donner contenance et pourvu qu'il se barre vite ! … Mais pourquoi il reste là (ton dépressif) ?

- Le café est à votre convenance ?

Wah ! Il m'a fait peur à parler soudainement. J'ai failli m'étouffer avec mon café. Et c'est quoi cette voix grave et envoûtante ? C'est à se damner, il pouvait pas être muet ? Non il faut qu'il ajoute encore de la perfection à son image. Et mince, il attend une réponse !

- Euh… c'est… parfait. Merci.

Arg. Duo tu pouvais faire mieux quand même ! Là personne ne me reconnaitrait. Et Quatre se paierait bien ma tête. Ouf **il** s'éloigne. Je vais pouvoir savourer mon petit-déjeuner sans stress. Quoique j'aurais bien aimé que ses belles mains tartinent mes… C'est pas le moment de fantasmer ! Allez, on avale le petit-déj et on y va. Aujourd'hui c'est journée shopping et en Inde il faut beaucoup de temps pour ça. Parce que pour un article vous avez une heure de marchandage. Sauf si vous aimer vous faire pigeonner.

Pouf. Ça n'a pas été de la tarte. Dur dur de trouver un costume traditionnel qui me plaise. Maman va être contente j'ai rien trouvé de noir. Du coup j'ai pris du blanc. Non parce que le bleu clair flashi, le rose ou le vert pomme, ça me dit rien. Donc finalement j'ai pris un kurta pyjama – non ce n'est pas un pyjama – blanc à broderies blanches discrètes bien que recouvrant la quasi-totalité de la tunique. Ça fait chic sans être tape à l'œil. Et je l'ai eu à un prix défiant toute concurrence. Bon après trois heures de négociations mais ça en valait la peine. Même si je le mettrais sans doute que cette semaine. Mais on sait jamais, je reviendrais peut-être en Inde un de ces jours. En attendant, avec ça je serai éclatant de pureté – qui a dit « de virginité » ? Enfin c'est pas tout ça mais il me reste quelques heures avant le dîner. Je vais en profiter pour trouver deux-trois souvenirs à remmener. Dont un pour Quatre. Tiens je sais ! Je vais lui trouver une peinture sur os de chameau. Approprié pour un arabe, non ? Comment ça c'est des dromadaires en Arabie ? On s'en fout les gènes des os doivent pas être bien différents.

TZUSUKU

Pour avoir une idée du costume allez sur mon profil.


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Hôtel Umaid Bhawan Palace

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : romance indienne

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que l'hôtel.

Blabla de l'auteur : J'ai chopé la grippe pendant les vacances, c'est pas la forme. Merci à ceux qui continuent de me lire et de me reviewer malgré le rythme sporadique de parution. J'ai déjà écrit la moitié du prochain chapitre donc il y a une chance qu'il arrive plus vite.

**Hôtel Umaid Bhawan Palace**

**Chapitre 4**

Bouh, j'ai pas revu mon japonais depuis hier matin. C'est triste la vie. Par contre j'ai pu faire la grasse matinée ce matin. Le service d'étage est passé mais il n'a pas eu l'outrecuidance de me réveiller pour pouvoir refaire mon lit. En fait je dormais pas mais j'ai fait semblant, c'est pas souvent que je peux trainer au lit le matin. Ah j'adore les lits king size. Bon. Il est presque midi. Faudrait peut-être que je me lève, non ? Déjà que j'ai loupé le petit-déjeuner – ce qui ne me ressemble pas – mais si j'avais commandé au lit les gus seraient revenus une heure après pour ramasser et faire le lit. Qu'on me laisse tranquille ! Enfin, c'est pas tout ça mais faut pas que j'arrive en retard pour le déjeuner. Et cet aprèm, on retourne faire des affaires. Ce soir : cocktail. Mais c'est à notre hôtel donc je pourrais m'éclipser discrètement si j'ai envie.

(en chantant)

- Bonjour ô soleil ! Éclaire ma journée ! Que…

Comment ça que j'arrête de m'égosiller ? Pff. Vous êtes pas mélomanes. Z'avez qu'à aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis pendant que je prends ma douche. Vous restez quand même ? Je le savais que vous étiez une bande de hentaï. Vous allez le regretter.

* Bruit d'eau *

Bon, alors 38°… c'est long… ah, là on est à la bonne température.

- (en chantant) J'ai deux roupies dans ma poche, j'ai aucun argent, j'ai deux roupies dans ma poche, j'ai aucun argent, et toujours gay-gay, et toujours gaiement… (1)

Hum, il sent bon ce savon. Dommage que j'ai personne pour me frotter le dos.

- (toujours en chantant) … j'aurais voulu être paysan et puis épouser un beau brun, mais c'est plus possible maintenant que j'suis dev'nu maître du monde… (1)

Je suis sûr que **ce** beau brun a le corps joliment sculpté. Et ses mains m'ont semblées plutôt douces quand elles m'ont frôlé. S'**il** daignait les poser sur mon corps… mince, j'ai réveillé ma libido maintenant. Et j'ai pas trop le temps de traîner sous la douche. Couchées les hormones.

…

Tant pis, je suis trop excité. Et puis il faut bien se détendre avant une **dure** journée de travail, non ? Vite fait, bien fait, bien que ce serait meilleur si j'avais quelqu'un pour m'aider. Hmm, un japonais sous la douche…

* se « caressant » de manière sauvage plus que véritablement sensuelle – même si… – Duo parvint rapidement à la jouissance, se libérant dans un cri à vous faire rougir jusqu'au bout des orteils (c'est là que le personnel de l'hôtel aurait du en profiter pour vérifier l'insonorisation) *

Ah ! Qu'il est bon de commencer la journée aussi agréablement. Et je suis même pas en retard pour le déjeuner.

Toc. Toc.

Tiens, qui ça peut être ?

- Oui ?

- Duo ? Nous allons déjeuner, tu es prêt ?

- Oui maman. Je termine mon nœud de cravate et je sors.

J'ai l'impression d'être un petit garçon là. Heureusement que je m'entends bien avec mes parents parce que je travaillerai avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent leur retraite. S'ils la prennent.

- Me voici ma dame ! Mille excuses pour mon retard impardonnable indépendant de ma bonne volonté.

- Dit celui qui vient de passer trois heures sous la douche.

- Comment osez-vous m'injurier de la sorte ? Venez madame, laissons ce cuistre aller seul. Je saurais mieux que lui vous être agréable.

- Inutile de tenter de charmer ta mère, fiston. Elle n'a jamais eu d'yeux que pour moi.

- C'est bizarre, il me semblait que tu avais rivalisé avec le premier de promo pour me séduire.

- Papa a eu un rival ?!

- Eh oui. Un japonais beau à croquer.

- Mais euh !

- Comment il s'appelait déjà ?

- Me souviens plus.

- Comme si tu pouvais oublier le nom de ta Némésis. Vous étiez des rivaux acharnés. Y'a pas une matière où vous ne vous disputiez pas la première place.

- J'aurais voulu voir ça.

- C'était très amusant. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas dit tout de suite à ton père que j'étais amoureuse de lui.

- De quoi !

- Allons, avoue que ça t'aurais frustré de ne pas avoir pu battre Yuy pour une fois.

- Il s'appelait Yuy ?

- C'était son nom de famille. Et comme il n'autorisait personne à l'appeler par son prénom, je ne m'en souviens plus. En tout cas, il avait beau être une gravure de mode, il était aussi froid et expressif qu'un glaçon alors je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme un petit ami potentiel.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis. Ah les femmes…

- Bah, tu n'as jamais regretté de m'avoir épousé, non ?

- Laisse-moi réfléchir…

- Mais c'est qu'il est taquin.

- Et dire que c'est mes parents…

- Insolent !

… je n'en changerais pour rien au monde. Etre d'aussi terribles businessmen et garder un tel humour, ça parait presque incompatible. M'enfin, je suis bien parti pour leur ressembler sur ce point.

***

L'après-midi a passé très vite. Habillé tel un prince hindou – bon peut-être pas un prince, ils sont couverts de bijoux onéreux en général – je me rends à la réception. Un sourire de circonstance plaqué sur le visage, je fais mon numéro de charme à nos clients actuels et potentiels. Eh ! J'ai pas dit charme physique. Même si ça peut aider. Je montre surtout que je me suis intéressé à leur entreprise, je les flatte sans en avoir l'air et je leur développe comment nos sociétés pourraient générer un succès commercial en s'associant pour tel projet. Évidemment le champagne est de rigueur et, venant de terminer mon premier verre, je cherche un serveur des yeux quand le bras de l'un d'eux entre dans mon champ de vision pour me proposer une coupe. Ce n'est que lorsque nos doigts se frôlent que je me rends compte de la teinte dorée des siens et que je regarde réellement le serveur. Mon japonais, une fois assuré que je ne lâcherai pas la coupe en cristal, agrandit son sourire d'un demi-centimètre – ou alors c'est moi qui fantasme – avant de s'en aller, son plateau vide sous le bras. À partir de là un rituel s'instaure. À chaque fois que ma flûte est vide, il apparait comme par enchantement pour m'en offrir une autre. Je ne sais plus combien de fois nos doigts se sont frôlés – au milieu de cette foule je n'osais pas pousser plus avant ce jeu – pas plus que le nombre de verres de champagne que j'ai bus. À un moment donné je me suis rendu compte que je commençais à être sérieusement soul et j'ai préféré quitter la réception avant de faire un quelconque éclat. Arrivé dans ma chambre je me suis écroulé comme une masse sur mon lit, après avoir ôté le plus délicatement possible mon costume qui devait encore servir cette semaine. Je me sens sur un petit nuage, troublé comme une collégienne par ce petit jeu dont je commence à douter de l'innocence. À ce stade ça ne peut plus être des coïncidences, non ?

TZUSUKU

(1) mais non je n'écoute pas Naheulbeuk.


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Hôtel Umaid Bhawan Palace

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : romance indienne

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que l'hôtel.

Blabla de l'auteur : Il s'est passé beaucoup de temps entre l'écriture du début et de la fin de ce chapitre. Encore une fois la preuve que je n'ai aucune notion du temps et que j'ai trop de projets en cours. J' en suis désolée et je remercie les lecteurs fidèles qui continuent de lire mes histoires malgré la parution sporadique, et puis les nouveaux aussi ^^. Quand j'ai pas le moral il me suffit de relire vos reviews pour tenir le coup.

**Hôtel Umaid Bhawan Palace **

**Chapitre 5**

Oulà, je suis vraiment pas frais ce matin. Même la douche a pas réussi à me réveiller complètement. Et je vous parle pas de la gueule de bois. D'ailleurs j'ai commandé une aspirine, je pourrais pas tenir toute la journée avec un mal de tête pareil.

Toc toc toc.

Aïe aïe aïe. Pourrait pas frapper moins fort ?

- Ouais ?

- Room service. Vous avez demandé une aspirine.

Ça je sais. J'espère que vous apportez le verre d'eau avec, ça fera ça de moins à chercher. C'est bizarre cette voix me dit quelque chose.

- Merci beauc…

- De rien, tenez.

- …ah euh… merci.

- Bonne journée.

C'est moi ou ce damné japonais vient encore d'apparaître devant moi alors que je ne m'y attendais pas ? Et je suis sûr qu'il en a profité pour se rincer l'œil. Vu que j'avais enfilé un peignoir un peu à l'arrache je me retrouve avec une épaule à l'air libre et un torse un peu découvert. Heureusement les bijoux de famille étaient bien drapés. Mais je dois avoir une tête à faire peur ! J'ai les cheveux tout ébouriffés – remarque, ils le sont dès qu'il y a un peu de vent – les yeux bouffis et les sourcils froncés à cause du mal de tête. Bouh, si j'avais un ticket je suis sûr que je l'ai perdu. Comment ça j'en ai jamais eu ? Z'êtes pas gentils de me briser tous mes espoirs là. Même si c'est moi qui ait commencé. Enfin bon. Au moins une journée qui a aussi mal débuté ne peut que finir bien, non ? …J'adore votre optimisme. Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais passer à la seconde épreuve de la journée : me rendre présentable. Avec un peu de chance… non j'suis sûr que maman va me mettre à jour direct. Ça fait longtemps qu'elle ne m'a pas grondé pour des abus de boisson. Grondé tout court aussi. Pouf, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu cinq ans d'âge mental en cinq jours. Faudra que je demande à papa s'il s'était senti aussi bête quand il courtisait maman. Sauf que lui il avait ses chances. Moi il me reste deux jours avant de dire adieu à mon japonais. Et sans qu'il ait été mien. D'un autre côté, même s'il n'était pas indifférent, c'est pas avec mon assurance de puceau que j'aurais été capable de lui faire du gringue. Au moins ça restera un beau fantasme. Et moi j'en suis un sur pattes. Elégant comme je suis, nul ne pourrait deviner l'état dans lequel je me suis levé. Allons faire avaler cette couleuvre à maman.

***

- Bonjour papa, maman.

- Bonjour fiston.

- Bonjour, toi tu as trop bu hier.

- …Comment tu as deviné ?

- Je suis ta mère. Et en général tu t'habilles plus décontracté quand tu as quartier libre.

- On n'a pas de rendez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Si tu ne t'étais pas mis la tête à l'envers, je suis sûre que tu t'en serais rappelé. Cet après-midi tu ferais bien d'aller te rafraîchir les idées à la piscine.

- Bonne idée, je n'y ai pas encore mis les pieds. Je me demande à quoi ressemble une piscine de maharadjah. Et vous vous avez prévu de faire quoi ?

- Ta mère va faire du shopping et moi je rejoins un associé pour une partie de golf.

- Nous allons donc faire du sport tous les trois.

- Ça dépend si tu comptes faire des longueurs à grand déploiement de muscles ou si tu restes à faire la méduse dans un coin de la piscine.

- Comment peux-tu comparer ton fils à une méduse ?!

- Assez facilement. Vous êtes tous les deux beaux, dangereux et vous traînez nonchalamment quand ce n'est pas l'heure de la chasse.

- Mouais.

- Mange donc fiston, tu sais bien que tu n'auras jamais le dernier mot avec ta mère.

- Parles pour toi, je n'ai pas encore renoncé.

- C'est beau l'inconscience de la jeunesse.

- Au fait Duo, tu ne nous as pas dit ce qui t'avait amené à ces excès de boisson inhabituels ?

Et m… J'aurais mieux fait de me faire oublier. Ça va être dur de noyer le poisson maintenant.

- Ma foi, j'ai tellement parlé que je ressentais le besoin de m'hydrater régulièrement la gorge. Et le champagne était plutôt léger, concentré sur la conversation j'ai mis du temps avant d'en percevoir les effets, et de me rendre compte que j'avais bu plus que je ne m'autorise d'habitude.

Vite, trouver quelque chose pour détourner son attention, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle avale ça.

- D'ailleurs, Monsieur Arjuna (1) s'est montré très intéressé par un partenariat pour vendre ses bijoux aux Etats-Unis.

- Le troisième meilleur joailler d'Inde ? C'est une opportunité à ne pas manquer.

- En effet. Surtout qu'avec la vitesse à laquelle il a construit sa réputation, il pourrait bien passer deuxième d'ici peu.

- Je vais contacter nos chargés de relation pour entamer les négociations.

- Tu pourras en profiter pour m'acheter une parure.

- Tu veux un de ces monceaux de pierres précieuses qui pèsent trois tonnes, font trois mètres de long et te rendent aveugle ?

- Très drôle. Il fait toutes sortes de parures tu sais. Pas que le tape à l'œil clinquant des grands maharadjahs. C'est le prix qui te gène ?

- Voyons ma chérie, tu sais bien que je dépenserais ma fortune pour toi.

- Notre fortune ne va pas fondre avec l'achat d'un petit bijou. Et puis ça fait toujours son petit effet de porter le produit du client avec lequel on négocie.

- Tout à fait. Par contre, finies les taquineries. Si je ne me dépêche pas je risque d'être en retard.

C'est vrai qu'on est en train de finir le dessert et que l'heure est déjà avancée. Il me tarde d'aller me délasser dans la piscine.

- Bon après-midi.

- Bon shopping.

- Bon golf.

- Bonne médusation.

- Maman !

- À ce soir, mon chéri.

Ah là là. Bon au moins j'ai réussi à dissimuler l'objet de mon trouble. Allons chercher le maillot de bain. Prenez garde, le requin arrive ! Une méduse, non mais vraiment…

Hmmm. Ça fait du bien de se prélasser dans une aussi belle piscine. Surtout qu'y a pas un péquenot. Les gens doivent venir plus tard. En tout cas je vais pouvoir faire mes longueurs en toute tranquillité. Enfin, une fois que j'aurais fini de me détendre en faisant la planche. …Le premier qui me reparle de méduse, je le noie.

Pouf. Je pense que je me suis fait assez de muscles pour un mois. J'espère que je n'aurai pas trop de courbatures. Parlant de ça, ils doivent faire des massages. J'vais aller me renseigner tiens. Je fais juste un dernier tour de piscine. On se croirait dans un palais aquatique. Les décors d'algues sur les murs, le silence à peine troublé par le clapotis de l'eau autour de moi… Bon être seul doit y être un peu pour quelque chose. Et il est temps que je sorte, je commence à avoir la peau fripée. Ce qui n'est pas convenable pour ma réputation ! Ben oui, je suis sensé être un requin. **Qui a dit méduse ?! **Bon je vais me sécher et vérifier que je suis présentable avant d'aller chercher des infos sur les masseurs. Ah non, si c'est des masseuses je passe. Pas envie de me faire tripatouiller par une nana. Comment ça si c'est un mec je vais bander ?! Non mais vous me prenez pour un sex-addict ?! Je tombe pas pour tous les hommes que je croise, le masseur ne me fera pas plus d'effet que mon père ou Quatre, sauf si c'est mon type mais il y a une chance sur un million.

…J'avais oublié que le millionième travaillait ici. Mais pourquoi il change tout le temps de poste ! C'est vrai quoi, un jour il sert de portier, un autre de serveur au restaurant et il a choisit aujourd'hui pour faire le masseur ! J'ai vraiment pas de chance. Comment ça c'est la chance de ma vie ? Ah non, hors de question ! S'il pose un seul doigt sur moi je vais frissonner des pieds à la tête. J'ai pas envie de me ridiculiser. Il ne peut rien y avoir entre nous à part un peu de flirt discret pour s'amuser. Je vais pas lui laisser voir à quel point il me trouble. Je retourne dans ma chambre.

Hmm. C'est trop bon, j'ai jamais été aussi détendu. Mon corps est recouvert d'huile mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer si je me sens engourdi ou au contraire tous les sens aiguisés. Tous mes muscles sont dénoués… sauf ma virilité qui se durcit de plus en plus alors qu'il me masse au niveau du ventre, de l'aine… encore un peu plus près… **aaaah ! **Oui, comme ça. Mon premier massage intime. La première personne qui me touche à cet endroit depuis que je me lave tout seul. Nah pas penser à maman, ça tue l'ambiance ! Huh ! Là même moi j'avais jamais rien mis – non j'ai jamais eu besoin de suppositoire – c'est étrange… mais pas désagréable. Avec l'huile ça passe tout seul. Même le deuxièèèèèèèèème ! C'est troooooooooooop bon, Quatre tu m'avais pas dit que c'était si délectable de se faire tailler une pipe. D'un autre côté je te vois plutôt le faire à ton mec plutôt que l'inverse. Hmmm… s'il continue comme ça je vais jouir. Eh ! Pourquoi il arrête ?! Et il retire ses doigts aussi, tiens je m'étais pas aperçu qu'il en avait mis un troisième… que… ha ! Quatre je suis plus vierge ! Mmmm il est si chaud en moi. Il me possède entièrement, c'est plus agréable que tout ce que j'avais imaginé. Ses va et viens me font trembler de plaisir, je sens que je vais bientôt… hmm… encore un peu… !

Ah, y'a pas à dire un petit fantasme agrémenté de quelques coups de poignet, ça fait du bien. Quoi, vous croyez que j'y étais allé finalement ? Pas fou non ? Sinon j'aurais pensé au préservatif. Et ça aurait certainement été moins agréable, il parait que la première fois ça fait bien mal. Et puis même après c'est pas de la tarte – merci Quatre pour les informations encourageantes et sinon pourquoi t'as toujours l'air sur un nuage quand tu sors de ses bras alors ? M'enfin bon, si j'y étais allé j'aurais eu un massage très agréable mais très professionnel, et je serais reparti aussi rouge qu'une tomate d'avoir bandé – bien malgré moi – et lui ce serait sûrement moqué de moi avec les autres serviteurs. Nope, préservons ma dignité et allons dîner comme un prince, inaccessible au commun des mortels. On y croit. Comment ça le room service va devoir s'occuper des draps souillés ?

TZUSUKU

(1) il parait que ça veut dire « le brillant » en hindi, j'ai trouvé ça approprié pour un vendeur de bijoux


End file.
